Everything has got a price tag
by Won't-wear-a-Halo
Summary: Alicia was never popular, she was actually the least popular girl in primary school.When school ends however and she has been accepted to Hogwarts, she finds it's time to change all that.She would be popular, even if it killed her! So to speak of cours! ON HIATUS FOR NOW.
1. A new start

* * *

**Everything has got a price tag**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_a new start

* * *

_

"It always was just me actually, I never had a close family or friends to care for me, but I was fine that way. It was all good, I liked being on my own a lot and those few times I did want someone to talk to I had the teachers. I'm not going to lie here and say I'll miss you when I am gone. But I'll tell you this. I'll think of you fondly, all fakes and posers. Goodbye" And with that Alicia Beckinsdale walked out of the classroom, knowing she would never see any of those losers again. Gasps were heard as she walked straight to the big oak doors located at the entrance of the school. She pushed them open and made her way out on the streets, into the rain, smiling brightly.

She loved the rain! Normally the rain would resemble her tears and all the feelings she felt. Today however it resembled something completely different, it resembled the refreshing feeling she felt. Primary school was over and she was about to leave this city. At the age of 11 she was to be expected at Hogwarts the school for witchcraft and wizarding. Or whatever name the school had. Her mother had only informed her of it's existence quickly and Alicia knew nearly nothing of it at this point. It didn't matter to her though, she greeted the change with open arms.

Ever since she was a girl at the age of 6 she wanted nothing more then to leave for that school, hence the fact she wasn't very popular, but she was determent to make it a different experience then Primary school. She would be popular even if it killed her. Well so to speak of course. Her life was her dearer then her popularity...or the lack of it.

Alicia strode home and didn't care for the stares which were directed to her. She knew what they were saying, she knew what they were thinking and she also knew it didn't matter anymore.

* * *

"Hello Honey, ready to go?" Rowena Beckinsdale said to her daughter as soon as she got home from school. Although Alicia was soaking wet she looked happy for the first time in a long time, Rowena was glad to see her daughter smile this brightly.

"Yes, mom. Can't wait to see our new home!" Alicia replied while smiling up at her mother. "Good let's see how far your father is. He was putting the last things in the car." Giving her mother a smile Alicia walked out to the garage only to find her father putting in the last box.

"I think we're ready to go, sure you don't want to say goodbye to anybody Ali?" asked her father, Angelo Beckinsdale.

"I'm sure. Let's go" she said and already climbed in the backseat.  
"By the way, why aren't we just going by the flooing network? Or apparating. I know you could do that..." Alicia asked her parents as they were about half an hour on the road.

" We would cause suspicion to arise" Rowena stated while turning around slightly to look at her daughter.

"Right...like our neighbours would even notice we were gone?" Alicia retorted and Rowena smiled a little before looked towards Angelo for a reply on that.

"well..." her father began but knew not what to say to his child. He never did really know, he loved her as did his wife, but they found it quite hard to raise their daughter with their busy lives. Maybe in the new environment it would all get better.

"Never mind why darling, just accept" said her mother with a smile.

"fine" Alicia replied and took out her notebook seeing if she could write something.

Soon she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

It took them nearly five hours to get to their new home but it was well worth it, Alicia thought to herself. Her parents had moved her to an all wizard community now and she was quite happy there, she learned a lot before she had to got to school, which would make things probably a lot easier for her to understand in classes.

The new house was much larger then their old one and she finally could start afresh. New neighbours, new acquaintances. New chances for friends. Even the fact that she was getting a new room made her feel more joy then she had felt in a long time.

And soon school would start. A new school where she could show what she was made of without anybody being even the slightest bit judgemental. They had no knowledge of who she was after all.

* * *

"Goodbye sweetheart, Be good" Angelo said while hugging his little girl close.

"I will daddy. Bye now, see you at Christmas" Alicia replied before stepping aside to hug her mother.

"Write me as often as you can alright..." Rowena muttered with a strained voice.

"off course I will. I want to know all about the progress at home as well" She replied now to her mother with a big smile as she drifted off a little to the memories of the summer.

Her house was fabulous and her parents were redecorating and all, the top floors were even completely redone. Yes it was a big house, more like a mansion but then again Alicia never had to worry about money, yet they never really flaunted it like that before. Her parents always stated that money wasn't everything, love should always be more important. And Alicia could not agree more. She loved love as crazy as it might sound.

The summer had been wonderful really, there were so many things as she had never seen before since she had always lived in a muggle village and her parents were convinced people would notice if they used to much magic. Now those boundaries didn't exist anymore.

A loud high whistle shook her out of her thoughts.

"Oops I really have to run now. Bye mom, Bye dad!" she yelled and ran to get in the train at the last minute.

After searching a little while she was happy to find an empty compartment. She quickly settled down and looked out the window to wave at her parents one more time before they were gone from her view.

* * *

A soft knock on the door made her change her attention from the window to the door.

"yes?" Alicia said hoping not to sound anything but nice.

"Could I sit here" A boy with brown hair and dark eyes asked and she nodded quickly, hoping to make a friend.

"I am Alicia Beckinsdale." She said reaching out to shake his hand.

" I know that name...don't know what from though. I am Blaise Zabini"

"Well nice to meet you Blaise and I have no idea where you could have heard my name to be honest" she replied a little confused. She had only just moved to this side of England after all.

"Oh well who knows it will come to me" Blaise replied with a smile.

"yeah..."

"By the way, could I ask you something?" He asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"what?" she replied gladly accepting the offer of conversation.

"are you a pure blooded witch?" he asked her and Alicia felt a little taken aback.

"well yeah I am told that we come from a long line of pure blood wizards and witches. Haven't met many of my family though. What about you?" she replied, hoping to have given him the right answer.

" yeah I'm pure blood. Maybe I could ask my mom, she mostly knows all pure blood families" Blaise stated and Alicia nodded before replying.

"well then I'll be happy to hear what she has to say then"

"do you really not know much of your family then?" Blaise asked a little confused. Why would a family not keep in touch?

"no but that's alright I am told I will get to know everyone at Christmas" Alicia replied beaming up at him, truly excited for that moment already.

"oh that sounds like fun"

"yes it does" Alicia replied with a smile.

* * *

"Hello Zabini, see you've made a friend" said a blond boy from the threshold an hour later.

"Alicia this is Draco Malfoy, Draco this is Alicia Beckinsdale" Blaise said while pointing from one to the other.

"Nice to meet you Alicia" Draco said, though no emotion was shown in his face nor in his voice.

"likewise" Alicia replied not really knowing what to say. Draco nodded and then motioned at Blaise for him to follow.

"Well I've got to go but I'll talk to you at school." Blaise said with a smile before walking after Draco. She smiled back and for a moment felt disappointed. That Draco boy made her feel quite unwelcome. She hated that feeling and was trying to get away from it, not face it again with different people.

* * *

After a few silent moments she decided to go change. So she grabbed her school robes form her trunk and thought of how ridicules it was to be wearing those, but then again everyone would be and therefore she would be no different from the rest of the school.

"oh sorry" a girl exclaimed as she almost bumped into Alicia and Alicia looked up.

"No need to say sorry, no harm is done right." Alicia said smiling at the girl who seemed extremely nervous somehow and yet so stable.

"Oh okay" the girl said now looking up to meet Alicia's eyes with a small smile on her face.

"I am Alicia Beckinsdale, pleasure running into you" she said with a small chuckle with the hopes of getting the girl to relax.

"I am Hermione Granger. Nice meeting you" the girl replied and Alicia gave her a big bright smile.

" well I was about to go change, could you show me where? Or do you have to find that out still yourself?" Alicia then quickly said, hoping to get herself a guide through the long train.

"well I know where it is ...somewhat. But I haven't changed yet so I'm not sure" Hermione replied and looked around again before looking over a little map she had drawn herself it seemed.

"well..., want to look with me?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, that would be great" "Hermione said very enthusiastic, "sorry it's just not many have spoken to me yet today" Hermione added slightly blushing.

" Well I've met two boys so far but that's not half as fun as meeting another girl I think" Hermione smiled as Alicia said this and together they began to walk on, talking about everything that came to mind.

After changing Hermione grabbed her stuff from the full compartment she shared with many uninterested faces, so she could join Alicia in her compartment.

"Now we've been talking for quite a while and there is one thing I have not heard you asking" Hermione said.

"And what is that?" Alicia asked a little puzzled. She thought she'd asked any possible question.

"well if I am pure blood or not" Hermione stated simply and Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"well it doesn't really interest me much" she then said while shrugging.

"really? People have been asking me that before even saying anything else!"

"well then if they find it of any importance that's their problem not mine." Alicia smiled.

"are you?" Hermione asked.

" A pureblood? well yes but I have been living among muggles for a large part of my life, so I don't really care"

"Really that's great because I am a muggle born" Hermione replied relieved and then the conversation got back to other things until the train reached the station.

* * *

A new idea of mine! What do you think of it so far? I'm writing as quick as I can. Without neglecting "You couldn't care less..." of course! 


	2. Sorting friendships

* * *

**Everything has got a price tag**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_sorting friendships_

* * *

"First years, follow me!" A giant of a man called as the girls stepped out of the train. And in the spur of the moment they lost sight of one another. The crowed pushed them aside and the larger students made it impossible for them to see very far. 'well I'll see her at the sorting I guess', Alicia thought to herself as she just kept walking among the other first years. 

"And we meet again" A voice said from behind Alicia.

"And so we do" she replied while turning around to see the blond snotty boy.

"Which house do you think you'll be in?" he asked her and Alicia could not shake of the feeling that whatever she said would be the wrong answer.

"Well I don't really know, I never asked my parents what they were in" she replied carefully and he rolled his eyes at her.

"oh right...well I know I will get into Slytherin. My whole family has been there." He replied proudly and Alicia just figured it was a great thing to be going to that house. But then again she knew nothing of the other houses. She didn't even know if there were any other houses to pick from.

"well that's nice. Who knows I might join you" she replied and he nodded in approval.

"only if you're pure of blood" Draco then mentioned earning himself a confused look from Alica. Why was everybody worrying about blood so much?

"Well I am but why does that matter?" she asked him quickly and he smirked slightly.

"because that's the only way you'll be accepted there" he said looking revolted when a boy walked into him accidentally.

"oh" Alicia said as they reached a lake and a lot of boats.

" See you around Beckinsdale" Draco said before heading off.

"right..." Alicia said more to herself then to anybody else and therefore she was not surprised when nobody gave a reply.

* * *

Alicia stepped into a boat after the big man had said no more then 4 a boat. She looked to the other occupants. One was a pretty girl with raven black hair, just like her own hair was. The girl also had radiant blue eyes, whereas Alicia's eyes were a light shade of green. Alicia smiled and as the girl smiled back she felt it was safe to speak up. 

" I am Alicia Beckinsdale." She said and extended her hand.

"I am Celeste Birmingham" the girl replied happily.

"Nice meeting you" Alicia said before one of the other kids spoke up, a small boy with brown hair and smiling brown eyes.

" I am Seamus Finnigan and this is Dean Thomas" He pointed to the dark boy who had a huge smile on his face and waved at the girls.

"Nice to meet you too" Alicia said and Celeste nodded.

They talked a little and soon the boats reached the other side. In their admiring state they split up and went their own ways while looking at everything around and in the castle that would be their home for that year and hopefully many more to come.

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is an important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. 

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin..." Said a stern looking woman Alicia had heard to be called Professor Mcgonagall.

The professor said much more after naming the 4 different houses but due to her lack of concentration Alicia was now looking around the room she was standing in at the moment. A small classroom of sorts but it seemed that it had not been used in quite some time. Although it was not very dirty it lacked any sign of inhabitation.

"What do you think will the different houses stand for?" a voice startled Alicia and she looked around to find Celeste.

"I really haven't got a clue" said Alicia before looking around some more.

"The houses were all funded by the 4 greatest wizards at that time" said a small voice from the corner. Both Alicia and Celeste looked up to see Hermione standing there by herself.

"you know?" Celeste asked.

"I've read about it" Hermione replied beaming, she knew something these girls didn't!

"Oh really, could you tell us more?" Celeste heard herself asking before she even noticed herself.

"sure. It's Salazar Slytherin. He was a bit dark though and thought only purebloods should have been aloud to the school. Godric Gryffindor however wanted to teach the brave ones, Rowena Ravenclaw wanted nothing but creative and smart kids and Hufflepuff thought that those not fit for the others should come to him, he valued kindness, loyalty and equality above everything else." Hermione told seemingly without even breathing.

"Thanks for informing us Hermione but remember to breath as well while talking" Alicia joked to Hermione who blushed a dark red.

"Form a line and now follow me" a voice boomed through the classroom and the girls looked up to find Professor Mcgonagal was back and she was sending some ghosts out of the room.

Many children looked scared to say the least at the fact that ghosts were floating through the school but Alicia had always believed some spirits dwelled on earth long after their bodies had given up and therefore had no trouble accepting Ghosts. The girls joined the queue and followed the Professor into the Great Hall.

* * *

"When I call your name you will step forward and sit on this chair as I place the hat on you", said Professor Mcgonagal as she stood on a stage in front of the great hall. 

After a few names had been called Alicia heard hers being said and suddenly a little nervous she stepped onto the stage. The hat was placed upon her head and she heard a voice talking to her in her head. A little freaked she looked around but soon she figured it must have been the hat.

"I see you're pretty smart, but Ravenclaw won't be your place. Although you can be tough and cunning Slytherin also is not your place to be. Bravery is very much your thing and you thrive to prove yourself so it must be GRYFFINDOR" The head was taken off and Alicia walked to the table where they cheered the loudest.

"welcome to Gryffindor!" people all around said to you before turning their attention back to the sorting, while Alicia looked around for a familiar face. Hermione and Celeste still had to come and she hoped they would join her.

"Celeste Birmingham!" was called soon after Alicia sat down and nervously she looked up at the stage.

Celeste felt anxious, she really wanted to be in Gryffindor. She did not feel particularly brave or anything but because Alicia was there.

True she had just met Alicia but something connected between the two girls and Celeste felt safer with a familiar face around. She took place on the stool whilst looking around the great hall, you could have the best view from that stool. It was as terrifying as it was beautiful.

"Hmmm I see, a complicated mind. A thirst to excel when it comes to schoolwork. And a little insecure just yet. I know just where to put you...RAVENCLAW!" the hat called out and as the Ravenclaw table cheered, both Alicia and Celeste felt disappointed. As the feeling washed over Celeste she made her way to the Ravenclaw table and sat down quietly.

She hoped people would like her and of course that she would be able to see Alicia and Hermione a lot. There still was a slight chance Hermione came to her house too and although she knew it would be cool for Alicia two, to have a friend in her house, she still wished Hermione was placed in Ravenclaw with her.

But as Hermione was called forward her hope was shattered as the hat called out Gryffindor.

"You shouldn't sulk so much, it might give you lines in your face." A calm voice stated from beside Celeste.

"What?" she asked not really registering what was said to her.

"looks like something is bothering you" the voice stated and Celeste looked up to see a boy about her age. His blond curls gave him a boyish look but his voice made him seem more mature.

"Yeah something alright" Celeste whispered.

"Well don't sulk it'll get better I'm sure...I'm Alex Bloomingdale by the way" the boy said while extending his hand to her.

"I'm Celeste Birmingham and I doubt it'll be fine, my friends were put in Gryffindor" she replied feeling alone and down.

"Well I'll be your friend here and I am sure you'll see enough of your friends." Alex replied with a big bright smile.

"Thank you" Celeste said and managed a weak smile.

"See, a smile is already on it's way up to the surface" he said drawing another smile from the shy Celeste. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. At least now she had someone to talk to, it might not be a girl but what is not there might come.

* * *

Hello everyone...I hope you like this story...it's very different from any other story I've ever written.  
Let me know what you think of it.

* * *


	3. Feeling a little lost

* * *

**Everything has got a price tag...**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_Feeling a little lost_

* * *

"I really hoped Celeste would be with us" Alicia said as she and Hermione were eating away at the feast.

"Yes me too..." Hermione agreed, nodding sadly.

"Maybe we should go and talk to her after the feast." Alicia offered and Hermione smiled.

"Yes let's do that." Hermione once again agreed.

And so the girls ate further while discussing their lives and introducing themselves to others. Just as Alex was introducing Celeste to others around. Soon Celeste could breath easily, everyone had been nervous but were happy to talk to each other.

" I hope you all enjoyed yourself and now be off to bed" Dumbledor stated as the food disappeared.

Everywhere prefects started calling out to the first years to follow them, but Alicia and Hermione were determined to talk to Celeste before heading off to bed.

* * *

"Celeste!" Alicia shouted out to her new friend hoping she'd hear her over the voices of everyone else who was filling out of the great hall. But no response came.

"Celeste!" a second try then, a little louder.

"Celeste I believe your friends from Gryffindor are trying to catch up with you" Alex said as he looked at the girl who was calling out the name.

"Really?" Celeste asked hopeful and Alex pointed out Alicia and Hermione.

"Alicia! Hermione!" Celeste exclaimed happily, they wanted to stay friends even though she was in another house.

"Hi!" they said all three together.

"I see a connection is made" Alex commented drawing the attention to him, unintended. "Hello I am Alicia Beckinsdale and this is Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

"Hi I am Alex Bloomingdale, nice to meet you"

"Same here" Hermione replied and gave the boy a smile. Small talk began until Celeste realised her group was moving farther away and so she and Alex made a dash to catch up after promising to meet up the next morning. As they ran off Hermione gripped Alicia's arm tightly.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked a little bewildered.

"where is everyone?!" Hermione panicked and Alicia looked around frantically.

"Oh my...we were so caught up in the conversations that we lost track of everyone" Alicia stated but then as if a god had heard her prayers two boys from their house, who looked very much alike walked right in front of them.

"He you two!" she said loudly while running towards them. She was almost next to them as they suddenly disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Hermione asked panting a little, those boys walked fast.

"I believe they went in here somewhere" Alicia said pointing to a dark hallway.

"I am not going in there" Hermione said quickly.

"Well I am, I want to know where it leads to." Alicia replied with a small smirk lingering on her face.

"Please don't" Hermione pleaded but Alicia was already walking. "Alicia wait, I don't want to stand here alone" she shouted at her friend.

"Then come with me, those boys can't be far yet" Quickly thinking her options Hermione decided to follow Alicia and made a dash towards the girl.

Alicia was right, not long after they heard soft whispers and after making a dash towards the sound, two red heads could be seen from where Alicia and Hermione were standing.

"Hey you two!" Alicia called while standing still hoping to catch her breath a little. Luckily the boys heard them this time and waited for them to catch up.

"Who are you?" they asked together.

"Well I am Alicia Beckinsdale and this is Hermione Granger. We are first years in Gryffindor and we've been calling out to you two now for several times." Alicia quickly said and the boys looked at her with a questioning look.

"Do you ever breath?" one of them asked and Hermione laughed a little. It was a habit of Alicia to talk a little to fast, she had already noticed that during dinner. Sure she was able to keep up and even breath in the mean time but many people got lost in translation.

"I do as a matter-a-fact. Now we lost track of our group and we hoped you could show us the way, but I am starting to doubt this short cut leads to the common room." Alicia said feeling at ease with these boys.

"You're right it's not leading us there but I don't think we should show you where it does lead to just yet." One said and the other finished "we'll just bring you back to the common room now"

"Thank Merlin" Hermione whispered and Alicia chuckled. Hermione really didn't like being here at all.

"I'm Fred Weasley by the way and this is George" said the first speaker again and Alicia extended her hand for them to shake.

"Nice to meet you" She said and after shaking their hands she turned around. "Lead the way then" she said with a big bright smile.

She is so much braver then I am maybe I should not have gotten in Gryffindor, Hermione found herself thinking but didn't voice her thoughts. It was only the first night, who knew what could change.

After finding their way to their common room, the girls said goodbye to Fred and George. They were ready to get some sleep before tomorrows classes.

* * *

The next morning Alicia woke up early and softly woke Hermione.

"Let's get ready. We could catch Celeste early!" Alicia said in a hushed but excited voice.

Hermione smiled and quickly got out of her bed to take a shower.

"Celeste!" Alicia called out and the pretty Ravenclaw waved happily as she saw her friends walk into the great hall.

They hugged one another happily and sat down at the Ravenclaw table for a second.

"I didn't know you transferred" a voice stated and Alicia looked behind her to see Alex standing there.

"Well I could not pass up the chance to join you now could I" Alicia replied jokingly with a smile and Alex laughed loudly.

"I agree...I'm to good too pass up" he answered her and together they laughed loudly as Hermione and Celeste just looked at them wit their eyebrows raised.

"could you two please sit down at the right table dearies" A kind male voice said and Hermione and Alicia looked around a little startled to find a tiny professor standing there.

"Yes sir" Hermione muttered feeling her cheeks turn red and pulled Alicia from her seat.

"Calm down Hermione" Alicia whispered and smiled at the man before turning back towards Alex and Celeste, saying her goodbyes.

And as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Alicia spotted Fred and George from the night before.

"Hello fella's" She called out and they raised their hands in a wave before turning back to their food which they were gulping down like a hungered pack of wolves.

She smiled and looked further down the table. So many new faces looking at one another without an ounce of prejudice. She could truly start her life here.

Hermione tapped her arm and Alicia looked up to see her holding two papers.

"What's that?" she asked and Hermione beamed happily at her.

"Timetables!" She replied contentedly and Alicia just smiled whilst rolling her eyes a little.

"I can't wait to see what it'll be like" Alicia muttered and Hermione quickly agreed.

"They'll swamp you with homework! They'll make you do the craziest tasks and afterwards judge you on things you never learned" a voice said from behind her and a little scared both girls looked behind them.

"Hello you two...I highly doubt any school would that" Hermione said and Alicia smiled seeing a game in this.

"No I do believe my parents mentioned a system such as that" she said and Hermione felt her knees go a little weak until she spotted the look in her friend's eyes.

"I can't believe you'd try to fool me" she said indignant.

"Oh come on Hermione, it's just a joke" Alicia said as she watched her newfound friend stomp off somewhere.

* * *

Well that's the third chapter...I can't promise when the next chapter is going to be. I've got little time to spare and I've decided to give "you couldn't care less" priority. Every once in a while when I do have time, I'll update this story. So don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story yet and I won't.

**With that said...I REALLY hope you liked this installment!!**

* * *


End file.
